Hold Me Tight
by Pance
Summary: A oneshot kakasaku, a lil Naruto but we don't see him much. Fluff warning, also, spoiler warning for those that don't read the manga. please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did … well Kakashi would be mine and all would be fine in my world.

So this is a random plot bunny that had to be written and posted even though I should be working on Crash and Burn. I promise I did start the next chapter for that. This is nothing long or special. Just a cute oneshot.

Oh, this is a spoiler for those who aren't up to date on the manga.

**

Hold Me Tight

**

It had been a long battle, the village had been greatly destroyed and the only thing that had saved them was the healing power of the Hokage and Naruto's return.

During the fight Lady Tsunade hadn't really said either way if Kakashi was dead but they knew from her lack of response he wasn't okay either.

Once the Peins retreated, along with their partner and summons, Sakura and Naruto found Kakashi with a slug on him.

Sakura had worn herself out just getting him to where it was a possibility that he could be saved. Afterwards Ino and others had taken over the task of healing her sensei.

Sakura had been escorted by Naruto to a waiting area near the makeshift hospital and told to rest. After all that had happened she was wary to the notion but gave in after Naruto gave her a smile and promised to stay there with her in case she needed him. In the meantime he sent out a few clones to help where they could.

That had been a long day and it was a long night and day that followed it. Sakura had gotten a few hours rest before chomping down on her special soldier pills and going back to helping with her former sensei.

It was tedious work but in the end they patched up what they could with their chakra and stabilized. Anything beyond that was up to him.

The Hospital had been deemed completely usable again so Kakashi had been relocated there into his own room. Naruto and Sakura had started taking shifts of staying to keep watch on him.

Naruto was desperately hoping that the man pulled through. Kakashi was precious to him and considered to be part of his family. The team and his life wouldn't be right without the man. He needed his support and his oddball way of caring, even if the man was always late and aloof.

Speaking of said man, Naruto thought he was starting to stir. His gaze eagerly watched the man's form anxiously waiting.

**

Sakura had just grabbed a bite to eat following the end of her shift. She'd just thrown away her garbage when a blond streaked her way with a huge grin on his face.

As soon as he was in front of her he stopped. Looking at her with a huge grin she was informed that Kakashi had woken up not too long ago. With its message delivered, the clone of her best friend dispelled itself.

Without waiting a moment Sakura was running out the hospital's cafeteria, down the hall, up the stairs and towards Kakashi's room. Her heart was pounding with a mixture of happiness and apprehension.

Sakura skidded in front of the door and could hear Naruto's voice as she tried to regain her composure and calm her heart. She was so nervous, she didn't know what to expect and was afraid of that.

Stepping into the room she saw her former sensei had been helped by Naruto so that he was in a sitting up position.

Sakura was in shock, really, she just didn't know how to respond to this, to him being alive and well after all.

**

Naruto had already had his time to talk to his sensei and spend time with him after he woke up. At first he was so excited that he forgot to send for Sakura, especially since a nurse had checked on him after being informed of Kakashi's awakening.

Knowing Sakura was more emotional with this sort of thing, especially since she seemed frozen and had tears running down her cheeks, he decided to head out. There were others to check on and also he could inform Tsunade in awhile of what happened. For now he would give Sakura her chance to say what she need to the man they almost lost.

**

Sakura was brought back when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and told her he was leaving, that he had things to do.

Understanding what he was doing, she smiled and thanked him softly.

When the door clicked she returned her gaze to Kakashi. He was staring at her with an almost torn expression in his eye.

After a moment though he gave her his smile with an eye crease and patted the bed beside him.

She couldn't help it, with it being just the two of them everything seemed to come out and all she could do was run to his bed and practically jump up on it next to him.

Before he could even realize what happened she'd flung her arms around him and started crying.

Kakashi understood. He didn't say a word for the time being, he just wrapped his arms around her.

The pink haired medic's tears slowed and she calmed herself down after a few minutes. She could feel Kakashi's arms wrapped around her, hands rubbing her in a comforting gesture. Once she regained her composure she slid so that she was sitting on the side of his bed facing the door and started to speak to him in a whisper.

"I was so sure we lost you when we first found you. Tsunade wouldn't give a straight answer whenever anyone asked what happened to you. There were so many things that ran through my head, so many things I felt, so many things I had wanted to say, but now I don't know what to say."

"I guess I should just say them. I was angry at first because you left us behind. I know it was to protect the village and all of us but I wasn't ready to lose you. I know it's selfish to think or say. I was angry because Naruto and Sasuke each got their turn to train with you one on one at some point but I never got that…" she took a breath to try to steady her voice before continuing.

"I was scared because I didn't know how I was supposed to handle it. I mean I know it'll happen some day but we still need you. I didn't think it was fair, we don't know anything about you. You seem content but never happy; I wondered if maybe you'd be happy to leave us behind…," with that her voice trailed off for a moment.

"So, I guess I wanted you to know that we'd miss you, I'd miss you, and I'm glad you're alright."

Kakashi had sat there and listened to her. He felt bad for making her worry and making her sad, though this was the path of a ninja. However, he could relate to the feelings since he lost his sensei at the age of barely fourteen.

Softly, Sakura asked, "Can I tell you something, without you interrupting until I finish explaining?"

Kakashi was slightly confused but answered, "Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise on my books," Kakashi replied with a smile, though Sakura was now looking at the floor.

"I realized I love you." Sakura felt him tense and just shook her head before continuing, "Not like that, I mean……you're like family, kind of like a mixture between an older brother and a dad. Yet, at the same time it's also similar to a friend's love, though I don't really know much about you. You're someone I respect. You've always been there to try to cheer me up and make things better when I needed it the most. As a ninja you're a huge part of my life as my team leader and former sensei."

Sakura continued to look down at her feet and the floor. She had needed to say that, so that if he did die next time, he knew. She would hate to have someone precious to her die without them knowing for sure how much they meant to her.

Kakashi was nervous at first but, as she continued, it dissipated. He wasn't too shocked, his students had big hearts. In some ways he wanted to run, afraid to care but yet he didn't want to. He'd told Sasuke back before he left that the two of them were lucky because they were given a second chance.

With this in mind Kakashi smiled as he reached out for the unsuspecting teenager and grabbed her.

Sakura was surprised to be grabbed by Kakashi from behind. He wasn't really strong enough to tug her far or up against him. She reached up and placed her hands on his hands that rested on her shoulders.

Kakashi wished he could properly hug her but he was still weak and couldn't reach that well.

"Sakura"

She turned around and looked at him when he spoke her name gently.

Once he had her attention he removed his hands from her and spread them out in a welcoming gesture before saying, "Come here."

Sakura turned her full body and scooted closer to the white haired man. She savored the touch as the normally aloof man allowed her to wrap her arms around him and hugged her back.

Kakashi held her tight to him for a few minutes as he tried to express that he cared. With Naruto it was simple, not much was needed between them. He was bad and awkward with words so he decided to keep it simple.

As her chin was resting on his left shoulder, Kakashi moved his one arm to hold the right side of her head before he turned and gently, with deliberate slowness, pressed his lips to her left temple.

Surprisingly he felt better, relieved somehow to express that yes, he cared. At that moment he vowed that in actions he would apologize to her and that he would make things right, he'd start with training her.

Sakura was still clinging to him though he was about to let go.

As if sensing this, she spoke up. "Please just hold me tight. Don't let go for now"

Kakashi hesitated, he knew her feelings were pure and innocent but still it wasn't appropriate. What would others think if they fell asleep and walked in to that?

Kakashi didn't have to think long though as he felt tear drops and made up his mind. He tightened his grip and hugged her tighter for a brief moment.

Sakura changed her position so that she was more comfortable, lying on her side next to him. She rested her head on his left shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

As his faint heartbeat lulled her to sleep, Kakashi shifted his arms so that his left went under her side and around her back. His right arm he reached down and gently placed atop one of her arms. Next he leaned he head against hers with a faint smile playing on his lips.

He had made it, his students had survived, and so had the village. Things would be okay for now. With those thoughts he fell asleep and never woke when Tsunade walked in and was surprised. Not saying a word she smiled slightly before shaking her head and leaving. It was good for the man to show emotions, especially if he took her job until Naruto was ready.

**

Read AND Review. Seriously, I appreciate the favs and stuff but to see over 300 people read Helping Hand in one day but get less than 10 reviews that day…even if it's to point out a mistake say something.


End file.
